Emerald
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Emerald grew up on Angle Island and has no past she can remeber. Espio has a thing for her but she likes him as a FRIEND. She is on a mission to find her past at any cost


Emerald the hedgehog  
Summery: A hedgehog who grew up with team choatix is now leaving in her  
dreams but when her life gets back to detective work she freaks out.  
Characters:  
Emerald- The hedgehog whose life is about to get really messed up..  
Topaz- A fox woman well put a ditz.  
Onyx- A raven who lives on adventure. She also likes things that go BOOM!  
Emerald: Hey Espio I am leaving! I have to go get a job now!  
Espio: Tell the others Emerald.  
Knuckles: Tell us what?  
Charmy: Yeah what are you keeping.  
Vector: Tell us don't make us force it out of you.  
Emerald: I am getting a job in Station Square.  
Espio: Emerald. I still have your heart right?  
Emerald: For the last time no!  
Knuckles: That was harsh...  
In Station Square  
Topaz: Oh a birdie!  
Onyx: Let go of me this instant!  
Topaz: No! You will come with me!  
Onyx: ANYONE HELP!  
Emerald: Hey put that woman down!  
Topaz: Sorry. Oh I am Topaz. Age 17 birthday.  
Onyx: Sorry about Topaz She is a little crazy. I have been her friend for  
13 years and she still thinks I am a pet bird!  
Emerald: Do you know if I could find a job anywhere?  
Onyx: Well over at the burger shop they need some waitress.Oh sorry my name  
is Onyx.  
Emerald: I am Emerald from Angel Island.  
Onyx and Topaz: NO WAY! You grew up with Knuckles!  
Emerald: *A little mad* Yes I did.  
Topaz: Oh my.  
Onyx: Oh no look it is Eggman!  
Eggman: Station Square I want you to know I have tails captive. Anyone here  
man enough to save him can try.  
Emerald: How about me?  
Eggman: Who are you?  
Emerald: Emerald. Now take this! *does an all out assault at Eggman*  
Eggman: What a girl beat me! Oh well Shadow take care of her.  
Shadow: As you wish doctor.  
Emerald: I can take you on!  
Shadow and Emerald both fight till sonic shows up and Shadow runs away.  
Emerald: Thank you!  
Sonic: Thank your friends here.  
Topaz: That would be us.  
Onyx: Yes we saw you fight but when he dropped that chaos emerald you  
picked it up and vanished for a minuet.  
Sonic: Chaos Control!  
Emerald: What?  
Sonic: You have some power that lets you warp with the chaos emeralds.  
Emerald: Odd. AH!  
Sonic: You Ok?  
Emerald No I just had a flashback. You see I can't remember my past.  
Sonic what was it about?  
Emerald: Well here I go.  
Flashback!  
Emerald: So this is the ultimate life form?  
Maria: Yes his name is Shadow.  
Emerald: And I am just a failure I am a prototype.  
Maria: No you see your DNA and His will make the real ultimate life form.  
Emerald I see.  
Maria: His name will be what you chose.  
Emerald: I don't know.  
Maria: Well just think for a while.  
Shadow: You must be Emerald.  
End of flashback  
Emerald: That is it.  
Sonic: What did you name your DNA splice..  
Emerald: Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog  
Sonic: Hold on.. That is my name!  
Tails: *starts laughing* And I thought Miles was bad!  
Sonic: Yeah so.  
Emerald: Wait so you are like my son!  
Sonic: I guess so. Wait that means I sort of killed my father. Great I feel  
like Luke Skywalker!  
Emerald: Actually.  
Shadow: Oh you thought I died. I am here for Emerald.  
Sonic: Why didn't you tell me you where my somewhat father!  
Shadow: Until I met Emerald my memory was gone. I know that you where sent  
away to some planet because you where to strong.  
Emerald: Why do you want me?  
Shadow: I love you.  
Emerald.  
Knuckles: We came as soon as we heard. Is Emerald ok?  
Espio: She just has to be! I love her!  
Shadow: Hi I am Shadow. I am Sonic's father.  
Charmy: nice to meet you!  
Vector: Yes pleasure.  
Espio: You must be proud now what about Emerald!  
Sonic: You mean my mother.  
Espio: WHAT! Shadow and Emerald!  
Onyx: I don't think we have been introduced I am Onyx and this is topaz..  
TOPAZ!  
Topaz: *with a fly swatter* Come here bee I won't hurt you!  
Charmy: STOP HER!  
Onyx: Topaz...Jello!  
Topaz: Jello where!  
Onyx: First you have to leave the bee alone.  
Topaz: Ok!  
Espio: What about Team Chaotix Emerald!  
Emerald: Oh I was never really a member remember! But I will still be a  
detective Searching for my past. And my group is called the Jewel  
Detectives! Right Topaz and Onyx!  
Onyx: Sure!.  
Topaz: Do I get Jello?  
Onyx: Yes you get Jello!  
Topaz: OK!  
Shadow: Come on Emerald come with me.  
Emerald: I will. Good bye!  
You will have to wait for the next chapter to see what my plan is. 


End file.
